1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to color coordination kits, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wardrobe color coordination kit for enabling men and women to rapidly select color coordinated wardrobe outfits. Many men and women suffer from color blindness and are thus unable to select color coordinated wardrobe outfits from their closet. Additionally, many men and women do not have the ability to select tastefully coordinated outfits or lack the time to select an outfit each day. In order to solve these problems, the present invention provides a color coordination kit which utilizes numbered tags for securement to major clothing items and hangers. A rotary file displays each possible grouping of color coordinated wardrobe items through a front transparent window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of color coordination kits are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a color coordination kit is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,122, which issued to G. Clapp on Apr. 27, 1926. This patent discloses a color wheel having an enclosed wheel provided with a circular peripheral array of circles having various skin complexion colors. The device is utilized for enabling a dentist to match the color of artificial teeth to a patient's skin coloring. U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,330, which issued to H. Adler on May 17, 1927, discloses a color coordination device which utilizes a plurality of imprinted overlying charts to enable women to match wardrobe items to their hair and skin colors. U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,539, which issued to C. Hertel on Oct. 29, 1929, discloses a color coordination device which utilizes a pair of overlying relatively slidable charts to enable women to select color coordinated wardrobe items. U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,774, which issued to B. Bowser on Nov. 19, 1940, discloses a color coordination chart which utilizes relatively slidable overlying charts for selecting color coordinated wardrobe items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,448, which issued to J. Paxton on June 26, 1962, discloses a color coordination kit which utilizes a chart having an attached row of color coordinated hangers. Color coordinated wardrobe items are selected by referencing the hanger colors to those indicated on the attached chart.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a color coordination kit which utilizes variously numbered tags secured to major clothing items in conjunction with a rotary file of numbered blocks arranged to indicate various possible color coordinated wardrobe outfits. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices include a ratchet actuated rotary file which removably receives indexable numbered blocks for selectively displaying various color coordinated wardrobe outfit combinations. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of color coordination kits, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such color coordination kits, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.